


Mirror, Mirror

by mpatientdreamr



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Criminal Minds, Jossverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid always attracts the odd ducks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mirror, Mirror on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dana/Reid

“She hasn’t said a word since she was brought in?” Rossi asked.

Reid listened with half an ear as the local LEO babbled on and on about old APB’s and dangerous felons that fell through the cracks. Reid would have pointed out that an APB didn’t necessarily make someone a felon and besides, people on the run usually weren’t children and made great effort to fall through the cracks. While he believed each of those to be relevant, their Unsub was far more interesting than starting an argument.

“She’s staring at me,” he said, not taking his eyes off the girl that was watching him through long, surprisingly clean hair. There was madness and malevolence in her gaze, yet surely she couldn’t see him through the mirror.

The sheriff scoffed. “Son, unless she’s got magic eyeballs, she can’t see you through that mirror. Just because we can see her, don’t mean she can see us.”

Hotch moved to protest, to point out that this wasn’t their first suspect interview, but Reid held up a hand, then pointed a finger at her, and said, “Watch her.”

He took two large steps to the left and her eyes followed. Three large steps to the right. Same result.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” the sheriff breathed.

A sharp, slightly crazy grin stretched the girl’s lips.

Reid swallowed and looked at the man. “I think she agrees.”

   
 


	2. Who's the Fairest of Them All?

“My name’s Dr. Spencer Reid,” he said, hands folded calmly on the table between them.

It’d taken nearly an hour but they’d finally convinced the sheriff not to call either Ripley’s Believe It or Not or a priest.

“The girl don’t speak,” the sheriff said, puffing out his big gut. “She’s been here almost 24 hours and hasn’t said-”

“Dana,” the girl said, sliding dancing eyes towards the sheriff. Everything, especially her jubilance, seemed to be tinged with violence.

There was a lift to Reid’s heart as another piece of the puzzle slid into place. There was the sheriff’s spluttering, which was nearly as annoying as amusing. Nearly.

“Dana,” Reid said, tilting his head towards her. It was them against the fat sheriff but he didn’t care as long as he got answers. “Do you have a last name?”

She tilted her head away from him and he nearly missed the sorrow on her face.

“No,” she said harshly.

Reid’s mind flipped through the many and varied ways he could mend that slight misstep. They had no proof, other than her violent exit from a psych ward that’d been doping her to danger extremes that she’d ever done anything wrong.

“Dana,” he asked slowly. “Where have you been? You went missing from L.A. and here you are, across the country.”

The sorrow faded but she didn’t answer. Her delicate fingers began to dance across the tabletop. As he watched them, though, something besides aimless doodles appeared.

H-O-M-E-H-O-M-E-H-O-M-E

“Home,” he said quietly and took a deep breath as her fingers stilled.

Before he could say anything else, the door was harshly yanked open and a broad shouldered one-eyed man stood in the doorway.

Reid quickly looked back at Dana and saw her face fill with nothing but pure joy as her fingers again began to dance their familiar pattern.

“Dana,” the man breathed, obviously relieved.

“Home?” she said, the childlike hope nearly heartbreaking.

“Yeah,” he said, holding out a hand to her. “Time to go home.”

The guy’s lawyer swept in and herded the babbling sheriff away from everyone else and Dana stood daintily before sweeping over with a predator’s grace to allow herself to be tucked in close to the one-eyed guy.

She glanced back at Reid, a crooked smile on her face. “Bye, pretty Reid.”

Then she hid her face in her friend’s shoulder as he playfully taunted, “Ooh, Dana’s got a crush.”

Her light giggle floated back into the interrogation room and Reid had to wonder what it was about him that attracted the weird ones.

 


End file.
